Contra el mundo
by Deih
Summary: El mundo decía que estaba prohibido, y él decía que no le importaba nada más.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa del _Duelo de Organizaciones_ en la Infinity War del Foro **La Torre Stark.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _«Lo siento, no podremos vernos hoy._

 _«¿Por qué? :ccc ¡Spidey! Tenía una sorpresa para ti, Y CHIMICHANGAS._

Se quedó en silencio, observando la pantalla de su móvil. Era cierto, ¿por qué? ¿Porque sus padres descubrieron lo que entre ellos había? ¿Porque toda la maldita sociedad estaba en contra? ¿Cuál era el motivo para no ver a Wade el día en que todas las estúpidas parejas gritaban su amor a los cuatro vientos?

 _«Porque...simplemente no se puede. Ya no hagas preguntas, ¿quieres?_

Dudó, pero terminó enviando el mensaje. Se levantó de la cama y dejó el aparato allí, porque sabía que Deadpool era capaz de convencerle. Un cosquilleo comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo y una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien, el bombeo de su corazón era cada vez más rápido, violento, agitado al igual que su respiración.

Necesitaba calmarse.

 _«Pero baby boy... quiero verte._

 _«Respóndeme...Spidey..._

Tomó aire, observando la gran ciudad desde la ventana. No vería los mensajes, no abriría la bandeja de entrada a pesar de que sus dedos escocían por el deseo de hacerlo. La discusión que tuvo con Steve y Tony se reprodució en su mente, los gritos y los demás Vengadores uniéndose a la disputa, él adentrándose a su cuarto, dando un portazo que, de tener más fuerza, habría agrietado la pared.

Puede matarte.

¿Quién dice que no es una misión?

¡Está loco!

Las frases dichas por las personas más cercanas, por aquellos que lo adoptaron y se convirtieron en su familia, retumbaban en su mente como un fresco recuerdo. Le dolía, le dolía porque él conocía lo suficiente a Wade como para haberse enamorado. Le dolía porque el mercenario estaba tan solo... y no podía evitarlo. Era su naturaleza comportarse de esa manera, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera un corazón.

Casi sin darse cuenta, lágrimas de impotencia comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas. Su respiración errática y el rojo en sus pómulos, eran la clara muestra de la rabia, la ira que comenzaba a invadir cada parte de su ser.

 ** _¡NO!_**

¡Ellos NO conocían a Deadpool! ¡Jamás lo harían! Y si su relación era prohibida, y si todo eso estaba mal, pues se equivocaría. Se caería y se reiría de ello, para después levantarse y seguir adelante. Pero no dejaría que siguieran hablando mal del hombre que se convirtió en su todo, en el latir de su corazón. Ya no.

Peter Parker haría frente a sus sentimientos y a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, aún si debía ser malagradecido, aún si debía dejar de lado muchas cosas. Porque aferrándose a lo que dicen los demás no ganaría nada, porque ellos no sabían lo que él sí.

No sabían el amor que en la mirada de Wade había.

—¡LOS ODIO! —gritó con furia, las cosas que habían en su escritorio fueron víctimas de su creciente enojo. El ruido del cristal al romperse resonó por su habitación, la lámpara quedó olvidada y destrozada en un rincón.

No se calmó hasta que todo quedó hecho un desastre, con los libros desparramados, la cama desarmada y su escritorio irreconocible. Solo ahí se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, con el móvil entre sus manos, lo único que se salvó del ataque de ira que no pudo evitar. Porque era asqueroso, el mundo en esos instantes le parecía la cosa más vil que existía. Y tal vez era cierto, ni siquiera el planeta los quería como habitantes ya, con las catástrofes naturales de los que muchos eran víctimas.

¿Y ellos se hacían llamar héroes? ¿Cerrándole las puertas a quien aprendió a amar? No se puede vivir sin amor, claro que no. Y él le daría su corazón a Deadpool, así como éste se lo entregó en bandeja la primera vez que le vio.

 _«Te amo, Wade._

Sonrió. Una sonrisa rota. Estaba confinado a la Torre, no le dejaban salir y, estaba seguro, que alguien le vigilaba. Pero seguía enojado, seguía con toda la rabia acumulada en su interior a pesar de lo que le hizo a su habitación. Y es por eso que aprovecharía todos sus recursos, es por eso que se olvidaría de las personas que alguna vez dijeron le apoyarían en las buenas y en las malas, y haría lo que sus sentimientos dictaran.

 _«Quiero irme contigo._

Lejos. Lejos de todos. Quería ser feliz sin pensar en el bien o en el mal, porque perdió a muchos seres queridos en el camino a la felicidad, y ahora que estaba a un solo paso de ella, a un solo paso de extender su brazo y tocar a Wade, no se detendría.

 _«¿Aún sigue en pie lo de secuestrarme?_

Y rió. Porque el mercenario solía decir que lo secuestraría como una princesa, porque no le importaba nada y, aunque su relación fuera prohibida a ojos de otros, él era feliz con tenerle a su lado.

Tal vez era momento de dejarse llevar, de aprovechar el enojo contra el mundo para tomar la mano de Deadpool e irse de allí.

 _«Siempre._

Su celular vibró y, a juzgar por la respuesta, supo que Wade estaba en shock —o corriendo hacia la Torre, cualquier opción era viable. Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió, sintiendo el aroma a chocolate inundar sus fosas nasales.

 _«¿Me llevarás a algún lugar especial?_

No pudo evitarlo, la ira comenzaba a ser reemplazada por la adrenalina de escaparse, por el amor que sentía y le llegaba a asfixiar.

 _«Te llevaré a ver las estrellas. ¿No quieres bajar?_

Bajó la mirada, entreabriendo sus labios de la sorpresa al notar los enormes globos que un puntito rojo llevaba. Soltó una carcajada y, ya sin pensarlo más, se dejó caer. Sabiendo que las personas no le verían al estar más concentradas en ver a Deadpool con su extraño traje, una caja de chocolates y globos que, de ser más delgado, le harían irse volando.

El mundo decía que estaba prohibido, y él decía que no le importaba nada más.


End file.
